Good Luck Patches!
by kittycat12346
Summary: The Duncan family get a puppy!


**Hi! This is my first one-shot. Please favourite (if you like it) review it (if you think I could do better) and don't follow it, because it will stay a one-shot. Do not beg. I will delete reviews with begging. Without any further a due… GOOD LUCK PATCHES! **

Mother to five Amy Duncan was exhausted after her day. She has spent the day cleaning up and taking care of her newborn, Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan. He was a precious little baby. After Charlie was born, she always made sure to tell Bob, her husband of twenty years, that four kids was enough. But, little Toby here happened, and she was happy, even though he wasn't not an easy baby. Toby liked to make messes, cry and 'hurl' on Amy. He even threw his bowl of peaches on her new shirt!

"!" Toby cried from his bedroom after Amy put him to bed for his nap. Bob managed to hire a friend who worked in renovations to make an extra bedroom in the basement. It wasn't the ideal place for a baby to sleep, but it was better then sharing a room with Charlie.

"Shahn, baby, shhhhhh. It's ok, shhhh, shhh, um, uh _go To SLeEp, Go tO sleep, GO to slEEEEeeeP little bAbY`!" _But Amy's singing didn't work, it actually made it worse.

"ARGH! GO TO SLEEEEEEEEEP!" She screamed furiously at her baby. Toby's cries became louder and Amy didn't know what to do. She rocked him gently back and forth, feed him. After 10 minutes of trying, he finally stopped crying and slept. Amy felt relieved. She went up to watch _"The real househusbands of _Texas_"_, her guilty pleasure. Her 3 oldest kids when through the door.

"Mom! You need to help me with my math homework? It's due tomorrow?" Gabe, her third oldest son said.

"Mom, I'm going out tonight." Teddy the oldest daughter said.

"Ok, but where? With who? It's a dangerous world out there Teddy! Last week a girl about your age was…"

"Mom! You're overeating! I'm just going to some fancy restaurant with Spencer to make up for our 10 month anniversary! Besides, I should be back at around 9:30! Please mom!" Teddy begged to her mother.

"Fine. Amy said. But you better be back at 9:30 sharp. Not 10:54, not 9:45, not…"

"Ok mom! I get it. 9:30 _sharp._ It's all good." Teddy said as she walked to the kitchen.

"So mom, are you still going to help me with my homework?" Gabe asked.

"Yes my dear. Amy replied. Now go get a snack. Where's your brother?"

"Flirting with some girls at the bus stop. He didn't even bother asking them if they have a sis… I've said too much!" Gabe said before running into the kitchen. Ever since Amy brought the wrong Heather home, he avoided talking to girls to his mom. Amy smiled as she realized how much her kids were growing up. Soon PJ will move out, followed by Teddy, then Gabe. For the next few years, it'll just be Charlie and Toby. Then Charlie will move out, and then Toby will too. And she will be with Bob in this big house.

**5:30 **

"Honey I'm home!" Bob, Amy's husband of 20 years said as he came back from work. He had his _"Bob's bugs be gone"_ shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He threw his keys in the key jar and kissed Amy.

"What's for dinner?" Bob asked while opening the fridge.

"Well, I was thinking of making my famous meat loaf, with.."

As she pronounced those words, everyone groaned and begged her not to make it, as it is always dry and has a weird after taste.

"Mom! Please don't! I got sent to the nurse office for puking at the cafeteria when I was just looking at the meatloaf!" PJ said.

"Why can't we just order pizza?" Gabe complained while taking out a math text book from his back-pack.

"At least I'm going out, and I don't have too..." Teddy said before hearing her phone ringtone go.

**Teddy and Spencer's conversation**

"Hi Spency-Wency!" Teddy said with a smile. Se could see Gabe and PJ make a face. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Teddy-Bear!" Spencer said.

"What's up? I'm so exited for our date! I've never been to a fancy restaurant before!"

"About that… Um… there's… an infestation and it's closed today. I'm so sorry… How about we go next weekend? To make-up for the make-up?" He asked her.

"Uh… Sure. You know it's knot your fault there's an infestation! Ha ha! Well, have a nice supper! I love you, bye!" She answered to her boyfriend. She tried not to hid the deception in her voice.

"Ok. Love you too! Bye!"

Teddy hung up with a sad face.

"What's wrong? Usually when you finish talking to Spencer, you run off and write baby names when you too will get married in your diary!" Gabe said with his lips puckered.

"You, stop. And mom, I guess I'm stuck here eating meatloaf. There's an infestation at the restaurant we were supposed to go."

When Teddy said the word infestation, Bob jumped and looked at Teddy with his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"An infestation? Did you say infestation? Who did they hire?" He asked Teddy.

"I don't know! Anyway, mom, please please please can we order pizza?" Teddy said to her parents.

"No kids! Do you how much money it costs to raise a child? Let alone 5! $630,035$! We need to save our money!" The 4 Duncan kids didn't seem convinced.

"Oh for god's sake! Your dad kills bugs for a living! Erm, I mean, your father is pest control specialist…" Amy continued.

"Kids were eating meatloaf. Get over it." Bob ordered to his kids. The kids groaned and argued with their dad. Suddenly, Toby started crying, and Amy started thinking that soon her three oldest will move out in a jippy, she will be left with just Toby and Charlie to care for. But without PJ, Teddy and Gabe to entertain Charlie and Toby, what would happen? She and Bob would just be a normal family!

"Bob, I want a dog." Amy said out of the blue. Everyone in the room turned their heads slowly at Amy. Everyone had a confused look on there faces. PJ looked disappointed.

"Aw mom! Do we _have_ to get a dog? Why not a monkey?" The oldest Duncan kid said.

"PJ, why do you want a monkey?" Teddy asked her brother.

"Because I have this little cow-boy hat that I have absolutely no idea what to do with." PJ answered.

"Dad, when Teddy moves, do I get Teddy's room?" Gabe asked his dad. Bob looked angry at his son.

"You out. Now." Bob ordered to his thirteen-year old son. Gabe rolled his eyes and went out of the kitchen. PJ had a confused look on his face.

"Gabe, go check Toby please!" Amy yelled to her son.

"Ok, honey, why do you want a dog? Just a minute you were talking about how much money it cost to have children! What's the big idea here?" Bob questioned Amy.

"Well, you know soon, our three oldest kids will move out soon, well… not really. Gabe will move out in a couple of years…. But still. I just realized, Gabe, Charlie and Toby never got to experience having a dog… or going to Mexico…" Amy said.

Gabe came back inside the kitchen with an angry face.

"What! You guys went to Hawaii _and_ Mexico?" Gabe asked his family.

"Oh yeah. We also had a golden retriever called Molly." PJ said.

"Yeah. Once, she almost gave Mrs. Dabney a heart attack once when she was barking!" Teddy said.

"What happened to that dog? She almost killed Mrs. Dabney! Ah. Me and that dog would be best friends." Gabe said smiling.

"That dog and _I_." Teddy corrected her brother. Gabe didn't look impressed

"Who are you to correct me? Are you Ms. Glenningfullham? Because I can see a resemblance! The annoying voice, the correcting, the moustache…"

"I do not have a moustache!" Teddy told her brother.

"To answer your question Gabe, Molly got hit by a car the day after Teddy turned… 3? I don't remember." Amy said while preparing her meatloaf.

"Why didn't you guys just get another dog?" Gabe asked his parents.

"You were born. Now go do your homework." Amy said to Gabe.

**The next day…**

Bob came back from work with a huge smile on his face.

"Amy! I got a gift for you!" he yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming Bob!" Amy responded from the top of the stairs.

"Come on… Come to the bug truck, I've got a litlle…" Bob couldn't continue his phrase. He opened the door to the Bug truck and it revealed a…

Dalmatian puppy!

"Oh Bob! It's… it's a puppy!" Amy said with a smile on her face!

"You like it?" Bob asked Amy.

"Of course! Hi puppy! Want to come in!" Amy said to the puppy. The dog liked Amy's cheek. They both laughed.

**3:32**

Bob and Amy told the kid's about the new dog. Everyone loved her. Charlie decided to name her Patches. The whole family loved the idea. Teddy decided to make a video Diary.

"Hey Charlie! Today is a special day. Today… we got a puppy! Yay! You picked out a name, Patches. So you might be watching this with her now! In this house… You better wish that dog some good luck Charlie!"


End file.
